Kidnapped Princess
by BlackFireIsAlive
Summary: Adopted from maximumriedfan111.Max is the princess of Italy and is forced into an arranged marriage, on the night of her engagement party, she is kidnapped. Her kidnapper tells her they were only protecting her from someone else. But, what happens when she starts to fall for her kidnapper? NO WINGS! FAX! ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

**The first two chapters are maximumrudefan111! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 stressed out damsel**

I looked out my balcony and stared over the rising hill top, rolling down, going back up. It was quite a sight if you ask me. Currently my 'maids' were getting my clothes, hair, and makeup ready for the ball tonight. I sighed and turned around in my chair to look up at Ella. She had dark brown eyes, with dark brown hair to match. She was also part Puerto Rican.

"Ella, I have a question for you." She nodded and kept on brushing my hair.

"What if say, I didn't go to this ball tonight and I were to stay home and climb trees?" She laughed.

"Well, your parents would kill you, they even had a prince and his parents come to this ball. They would think that climbing trees is very un-lady like." She finished, I made an exaggerated sound, then Nudge came up to me holding two dresses. (A/n: link on profile too lazy to describe it so go to the link thanks) I quickly put the dress on not wanting to mess up my hair or anything. Why does my life have to be so proper and boring? I began to walk across my room, my heels clicking lightly against the marble floor.

"Nudge, Ells, can you come to the ball tonight? I need company and I don't feel like being around lousy people talking about their victories." I glanced at them; nudge bit her lip and looked down.

"Max, I'm so sorry but I can't go! Well get in trouble by your parents you know their strict like that, plus you're supposed to get proposed tonight by Dylan! He's the prince it was an arranged marriage by your parents, this is the engagement party-"She got cut off because Ella covered her mouth with her hand. She gave me an apologetic look.

"We weren't supposed to tell you, it was arranged by your parents." She released nudge. My mouth was wide open, I was in shock. I didn't want to marry somebody I didn't know. Why would I do that?

"But-what-I-huh." I was stuttering when Nudge and Ella came rushing over.

"Max you look gorgeous, you got to go now to the ball." Nudge patted me on the back giving me an encouraging push. Then Ella turned me around.

"Hey Max, do what your heart says." I nodded and blinked and began to walk down the steps to where the butler held the doors open for me. I gave him a smile and walked outside, letting the setting sun hit my face, and I walked over to the white and gold carriage. Another butler held the door open; I climbed inside to see my parents waiting for me.

"Hello, mother, father." I greeted with a smile, but my blood was boiling with anger that they would even try to think of this. My mother had a Hispanic tone to her, dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. My father had peppered color hair with brown eyes, full of intelligence. They smiled back at me. I then shifted my gaze to the window and stared out of it.

==========LINE-

The cart was pulled to a halt, and then the doors opened leading to another castle. I quickly stepped out, it was already night, the sun was high up, glistening down on the pond I saw. I took a deep breath and stood up a little taller. As I reached the doors they were opened to reveal a huge ball room with dancing people, chattering, entertainers, and much more. I smiled and walked in.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the princess of Italy!" I smiled and waved to the people, clapping. After a couple of seconds It died down. I made my way over to a corner and leaned against it. God I hate ball parties. I thought silently to myself. Just then I heard somebody speak to me.

"So you're the lovely princess maximum?" I turned to see a guy. About my age so 16, he had turquoise eyes, with blond hair, a little bit taller than me so like 5'9.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked question. He smiled.

"I'm Dylan; I'm the prince up in the mid-east." I nodded, just then all the lights blacked out, there was a hush over the crowd. I walked out further than I planned to and I was grabbed by my arm, a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled. I was dragged outside, then pushed to start running with somebody holding on to me. I tried to look but the person was wearing a dark black hood. What's going to happen to me?

"Who are you?" I shouted, there was just another shove. I dug my heels into the soft ground, causing him to run into me with a loud oof!

"What are you doing!" the mystery person shouted. I rolled my eyes and threw my arm so he was no longer holding it. My hair was coming down on my face, letting the curls bounce a little.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said deathly cold. I looked up at him, still to see that he was covered by his hood. I could hear him sigh.

"I'm here to save you, people where planning on kidnapping you. I got you first to protect you." I snorted.

"Oh well! Why should I believe you?" He pointed behind me to see people with guns; I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"That could be my parent's guards out to find me." Just then there was a shot, and it hit the tree right in front of me. My eyes went big. He grabbed my arm again and began to dash. WE went deep into the forest. My dress starting to get ripped, this isn't good, this was custom made. Trees where smacking my arms, legs and sometimes face. But he just kept going deeper into the forest. Finally after what seemed like hours of running we stopped. I was breathing heavy, he took down his hood, and it felt like he was the most handsome person I have ever seen, he had dark brown eyes, midnight black hair, which fell over his left eye a little, it wasn't too long but not too short. Plus he was tall; he had olive color skin also.

"How can you run so much?" I asked. He gave me a lopsided grin. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Practice." I nodded. He made a clearing noise in his throat. I looked up just to see him open his mouth to speak. What came out next shocked me.

**So how was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the work of maximumridefan111 so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 How can I trust anybody?**

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Practice."_ _I nodded. He made a clearing noise in his throat. I looked up just to see him open his mouth to speak. What came out next shocked me._

"Your dad sent them out to kill you." My mouth hung open; I had no clue what to say and or due. I got up and began to cry. I began to run into the forest, even deeper.

Not caring about what was happening, I just wanted to get out of there. Tears were falling out my eyes. I just ignored it and kept running, tree roots making me making me trip occasional.

Finally I reached a part of the forest when I found a little river. I fell to my knees, looking t the water. Watching how calm it was.

I kicked off my heels and steeped in the water, letting the coldness soak through my legs. I was sorting through my thoughts when I heard a branch snap.

I whipped around to see the guy. I snarled.

"What do you want?" I ask venom dripping off of my voice, he looked at me and just shrugged his shoulders, and he didn't have his cloak on anymore.

Just a shirt and some jeans. He walked over to me, well to where I was but he was on the land.

"Why are you standing in the water?" I looked back at the moon, and laughed a dry laugh.

"Because it helps me sort through thoughts." I answered back. Just then I heard a splash and then was knocked into the water. I let out a little scream before I hit the water.

At least I was standing on a rock and knew that this was the deep part. I looked up at him and saw him grin at me and wave at me through the water, tiny bubbles escaping his mouth.

I couldn't help but smile back and wave. I kicked my feet up and rose to the surface. I broke through the surface and took a deep breath of cold chilly air.

He popped his head out of threw water and swam over to me. I looked at him.

"Why'd you throw me in the water?" I questioned him eyeing him carefully. He once again just shrugged his shoulders. I laughed.

"Thanks for the answer." He gave me a lopsided grin and just nodded. I smiled back, and just swam there. It was comforting actually.

"sorry that I had to break that down to you."I looked over at his endless eyes, and just nodded.

"I'm glad you actually told me now so I wouldn't have to rely on my parents to come find me, well my dad anyway." I looked back at the sky and just thought for a moment. This is going to stress me out so much.

**There you go some fax! Its not the best chapter but it will have to do because I'm working on all these other chapters for it and this is probably the shortest chapter the rest wil be long! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mine! **

**Previously:**

_"I'm glad you actually told me now so I wouldn't have to rely on my parents to come find me, well my dad anyway." I looked back at the sky and just thought for a moment. This is going to stress me out so much._

"Well where to now?" I asked drying off. He just shrugged. " Well I'm going to need some new clothes obviously."

He nodded. My gosh does he ever talk? I stared at him until he finally answered." We're going to the hide out and there will be clothes for you there."

I frowned. " How long has my father been planning this?" He sighed. " Ever since your mother told him to have you married. I'm guessing he wants to keep the crown."

I snorted. He could keep it. Just then a twig snapped and a gun shot fired. I collapsed after pain exploded in my stomach.

I looked up to see my father's smirking face then blacked out.

**Sorry its so short my time on the computer is limited!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks reviewers I am going to start naming you off at the top of each chapter, if you don't want me to just say in the review now…FOR NARNIA!**

I groaned trying to open my eyes. I cut off when I heard voices," Shh she's waking up I think." The voice sounded scratchy and exaughsted , but yet excited.

"Come on princess, please wake up." My anger immediately flared, I hated being called princess, it makes me sound weak.

My eyes shot open and I glared at the speaker but dropped my gaze when I realized our postion. I was in a white cotton dress almost see through, lying down next to my shirtless savior who was supporting many wounds.

I gasped. " Are you okay? What happened? Where are we? Whats your name? Why am I here?" I asked Nudge channel fast.

My heart squeezed painfully. Where were Ella and Nudge? Not only were they my maids, they were my best friends.

"What do you remember?"

" Um getting ready for the ball- no my engagement party! Oh I am going to have a word with my parents. Forcing me into an arranged marriage!"

His eyes tightened," What else, we don't have much time."

" Th-the lights went out and I was grabbed by," I squinted my eyes recognizing him." You, I was grabbed by you then you took off running _dragging_ me from behind_ ruining_ my dress! And then um, you pushed me in a stream and….."

"Anything after that?"

I gasped, remembering," M-my father, a gunshot, pain." The memories came crashing down making my head_ kill_. The party, my anger at my parents, my confusion and fear with my kidnap—sorry _savior _from being kidnapped.

He nodded," Good. Well I'll explain what happened after you fainted, while we head to the hideout."

He stood up wincing in pain and offered a hand for me. I glared at it stubbornly." Not until you tell me who you are."

He rolled his eyes sighed then swooped down and picked me up. Like up baby! I struggled and wiggled, but man he was strong.

I sighed giving the pretence I gave up, which I wouldn't mind cause, hey it's a free ride.

He relaxed, and I jumped out planning on running away from him but, while falling he tried to grab my dress, which made me tumble headfirst into the dirt.

I heard him chuckle while I was spitting out dirt.

"JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!" I yelled. " And explain to me why I am in my slip?" Its not a slip really more like my pajamas, what I was lazy!

"Fang, I had to take your dress off to tend your wound, your welcome." He smirked. He_ freaking_ smirked.

I growled. " Whatever Tooth, lets go, where are we going?" I was still confused. He stiffened. " Don't _ever_. Call me Tooth." He said darkly.

I hate to admit this but he scared me. The way his black eyes darkened even more if possible, the way his midnight hair covered one eye making him look horrifying. The way he towered over me in all black, making him blend into the night.

" I-I'm sor- you know what? Nevermind, I don't have to apologize to you!"

He grabbed my wrist, yanking me off the floor while muttering," Dear God, please give me the strength not to kill her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks my first reviewer, **Fiona Siona

**Previously:**

_He grabbed my wrist, yanking me off the floor while muttering," Dear God, please give me the strength not to kill her."_

It was then that I realized we weren't alone, a guy about my age so 16 with strawberry blonde hair and  
milky blue eyes was trying to stifle his laughs.

" Dude….. your face…priceless…" Finally letting all his laughter out, which was a lot. I yanked my wrist from Fang and turned to the chuckling idiot. "And you are?" I asked somewhat rudely.

I was done with this I just wanted to get back to Nudge and Cinderella, me and Nudge gave her that nick name cause she's a maid and it has Ella in it… anyway back to blondie.

He bowed so low his nose touched the floor and his butt was too close to me for my liking. Fang yanked him back up, "Iggy, she's not worth it, she is a brat that is selfish and conceited. C'mon how mad would the director be if we just lose her."

Iggy turned to me in surprise," Wow, you made Fang talk, I'm proud of you, he hasn't talked this much since-" His face contorted in pain. I actually felt bad," Are you okay….Iggy?" I asked stepping closer.

He seemed in a daze, lost in memories, that by the look of things were painful. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck, uncomfortable.

I wasn't a very touchy person, definitely not to strangers. So hugging this random stranger that was just laughing at me I was about to unwrap my arms but he grabbed on to me like I was the only one to hold him to this earth.

"Um….." I looked around helplessly, my eyes locked on Fang who was looking like he was about to murder someone, his hands were clenching and unclenching in fists, His stance was stiff, rigid, and…..protective?

When he saw my helpless gaze, he put a light hand on Iggy. "Hey man let's just go, she wouldn't want this." I thought he was talking about me but when Iggy pulled away with such pain in his eyes, I knew I wasn't to blame.

I looked at him concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head, turning away from me.

"Can we just go?" His voice wasn't rude or cold, it was heartbreaking, it held a pain that a man of this age shouldn't have to hold. I nodded mutely.

I trailed behind letting Fang and Iggy talk privately. After a while Fang hung back waiting for me while Iggy walked a little ahead.

It was silent for a bit when I broke the silence," Did you really mean what you said? About me?"

**Would you consider this a cliffhanger? I just wanted to say again thank you **Fiona Siona **my first and only reviewer so far. You're the only reason I keep updating **

**~BlackFireIsAlive**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you reviewers: Smartiful, Fiona Siona, maimumwriter19,Maggiemoo, And Guest.**

**Previously:**

_After a while Fang hung back waiting for me while Iggy walked a little ahead._

_It was silent for a bit when I broke the silence," Did you really mean what you said? About me?"_

**FPOV **

Oh shiz…..

I really had meant it, at the time, but then I saw how Iggy clung to her like no tomorrow. As they were hugging I felt a rage in my stomach and was suddenly furious, at both of them.

Then Max was looking like an adorable lost puppy, trying to comfort a teenager that towers over her. I put my jealousy aside and told my brother what he told me a million times when I went on a rampage.

I shifted my gaze over to Max, unsure of what to say, but caught myself caring whether she was hurt by my response.

So I answered her with my famous one word responses, "No." She still looked confused. " I was acting in the heat of the moment." Now she looks angry, " I was…jea…..just…..mad."

" Fang, that doesn't mean you go around calling people you just met a couple hours ago selfish!" Dang shes hot when shes mad. " You know what, forget about it, I could really care less of what you think of me."

It stung, it actually stung, never had anything a girl- not counting my family- said made me think twice about what I did.

She stalked ahead, catching up with Iggy, who put an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. But it still made my blood boil.

I was about to rip off my brother/ best friends head! Because of a girl! I absolutely need to cool off, blow off some steam.

"Henadaya neycarsgo," I murmured to Iggy. (Translation: I need to blow off steam.) We made a whole code/language after what happened to-

I ran into the woods.

**MPOV**

Ok so Fang just mumbled something along the lines of, " Hens a day a, nay, cars go?" Yeah I think Fang finally went around the bend.

I looked to Iggy, pleading with my eyes to tell me what Fang just meant and why he totally relaxed when he left.

Iggy just shook his head and suddenly grinned," So you're a princess, know any dance moves? You could show me you know," dropping his voice in a stage whisper," _Alone._"

I slapped him and strutted ahead, then stopped when I realized I have no idea where we were going. I sighed in irritation and tapped my foot annoyingly.

" I think I like you, no wonder Fang is falling for you." My face heated up. Fang liked me? Like_ that_ way? No its probably sisterly," Yeah like a sister."

He scowled when I said 'sister' ," No, haven't you seen the way he looks at you? Totally whipped. Remind me to tease him about it."

I sighed, " Whatever, are we almost there?"

**-Time skip to when they arrive to where ever they are going-**

I stared in amazement at the, the mansion. Its _huge,_ and that's saying something, I came from a castle. Iggy pulled me forward not bothering to knock.

We were stopped right inside by a woman in a tight black pencil skirt with a tucked in white button up shirt, and black heels. " This is her?"

She had a very no non-sense voice but did Iggy care, no." No this is my pet unicorn that poops rainbows and eats nothing but cupcakes."

She rolls her eyes like she does this everyday. " The princess?" Iggy nods." Oh where are my manners? Hello, my name is Anne and this is The Institute for Higher Living or as we call it, Itex. Is there any questions?"

I shook my head no, instead of giving her a sarcastic comment like I normally would, too tired to act normal. " Great follow Fang, he'll show you your room. After you freshen up come meet me in the library."

I turned to Fang in surprise, I didn't hear Iggy leave or Fang replace him. I didn't even know Fang got back.

**-Time skip to them walking to Max's room-**

"So where'd you go?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are." Fang pointed to a black door that stood out to the rows of white doors by it.

He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm." Wait, Fang, I'm sorry, but can you tell me what happened to your sister?"

He froze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow it's been a while, I'm such a slacker! But I just have one request, at least three reviews? Cause otherwise I'm leaving every chapter a cliff hanger, trust me I have many ideas to torture you with suspense!**

**Previously:**

_"Here we are." Fang pointed to a black door that stood out to the rows of white doors by it._

_He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm." Wait, Fang, I'm sorry, but can you tell me what happened to your sister?"_

_He froze._

**MPOV**

"That is _none_ of you business!" He spat out. He turned to run but I grabbed his arm. He jerked away as if I shocked him.

"I'm sorry, Fang, really but….." I trailed off, letting him cool down, he looked like he was about to murder someone; that said someone, me.

"Don't just…..don't." He looked sick. I steeped toward him but, was suddenly pushed up against the wall, held by Fang's body. I gasped.

"Please, stop it, stop….talking about her. Please," His eyes flashed open to mine, "make me forget._ Please_." He looked so broken, so lost and hurt I did the one thing that I could think to make him forget,

I kissed him.

**FPOV**

I pleaded with her to make her stop the pain that was building in me, and she did, with her lips. With her lips on mine, my eyes fluttered shut and I responded.

Our lips moved in synchronization and my hands wondered from her shoulders to her waist, hers slipped around my neck and started threading through my hair.

One of my hands started towards her hair, the other at the small of her back. She leaned back as I leaned forward, to keep her lips on mine. She turned her head for air, which was the last thing on my mind.

I moved my lips down her neck, peppering kisses there. They kept climbing up until my lips were right below her ear and she gasped. I guess that is her weak spot. I smiled against her heavenly smelling skin.

She pulled my hair and placed her lips back on mine. My hands had a mind of their one and started trailing up and down her sides and she shuddered.

She was tracing patterns on my chest, where her hands had moved to. It was perfect, I wasn't thinking and I was content.

Until someone cleared their throat.

My eyes opened looking at Max who was blushing adorably. I glanced over to the person who cleared their throat. Oh crap.

It was Anne. I was screwed.

She quirked an eyebrow, I realized we were still in a very….intimate position. I coughed and dropped my hands that were in Max's hair.

Max was frozen, with her hands still on my chest. I stepped away and turned to Anne. I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

Max blinked at the sound the first movement she made since being caught. She looked down blushing. " It seems I interrupted something. Would you like me to leave, so you may continue?" Anne's voice was clipped and angry.

I shook my head," I'm sorry, I was just showing Max…" I trailed off at her outrageous expression. "You know very well I am not patient and when you kept me waiting I came up to investigate. Care to explain?"

I gulped and looked down. My eyes founds Max and she was grinning evilly. I tried warning her with my eyes but she wasn't looking at me instead at a steaming Anne.

"I don't really think this is any of your business but I suppose you won't leave until we explain? Well alright, but it's a very mature topic to discuss, why don't we sit down?" Max strolled into the room without a care.

Anne frowned but followed her to my disbelief, as did I. We sat opposite to Max and she cocked her head with fake concern in her eyes.

"Alright, when two people love each other very much th-" Anne stood up angrily," ALRIGHT! Enough of this, I'm giving you five minutes, do you hear me, no more, no less, then you are coming to meet me in the library, come with me Fang."

I shot a venomous look to a smiling Max and followed Anne. Once the door was closed I started apologizing.

"Look I'm sorry that you had to see that, it was a spur of the mom—" She cut me off with her hand.

Sighing she looked away , her eyes distant. "Fang, please know….we all have secrets…..Max may have some of her own… as well as I do." I was very confused.

She looked down, "Look Fang I'm just going to say this once, I'm sorry I haven't been very honest with you, but it was for everyones protection. I hope you will forgive me after tonight." With that she walked away leaving me very very confused.

**MPOV**

The door snapped shut and I quickly looked down at my clothes, they were very dirty and rumbled. Sighing I went towards the wardrobe. Opening it I stuck my hand in and grabbed a random dress and pulled it on.

I glanced down at it while brushed my tangled hair, it was silk, very beautiful, a gorgeous ashy gray with ¾ length sleeves. I threw my hair into a high pony tail. I grabbed a black cloak and went back down stairs bumping into Iggy.

He whistled and grinned while I punched him. "OW! Where'd you learn to punch like that? Princesses these days." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know where the library is?" I asked impatiently. He nodded and started walking away, taking that as a sign to follow him I trailed after him.

"My lady, the library," he brandished with his arm while bowing towards double doors. I rolled my eyes and thanked him. I didn't know what to do, so I walked right in.

"Maximum! Good sit down." I did as Anne said.

She suddenly looked nervous, flittering around the room straightening already straight things and humming a song that sounded like a relaxing lullaby.

I was calmed at the sound, though she wasn't, it seemed to make her even more nervous. After about three minutes of her humming and the ticking of the clock, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Did you need me for something?" She jumped at the sound of my voice. "NO! no, Just….let me think of a moment." I heaved a sigh and leaned back to get comfortable. Apparently this is going to take a while.

"Alright, I'm just going to come right out and say it." She took a shuddering deep breath.

"Max, I'm your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! SORRY ITS NOT AS LONG, BUT YOU'LL KNOW WHY….**

**Previously:**

_"Max, I'm your mother."_

**MPOV**

Silence.

It rung in my ears painfully.

But, they don't call me "Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride" for nothing.

I jumped to my feet and glared murderously at Anne before storming out of the library…..right into Fang.

"Max-?" I grabbed his elbow and steered him up to my 'room.' "Max what's wro—"

"Make me forget." The pleading in my voice caught his attention.

He stared deeply into my eyes before asking," Make you forget? Are you sure?"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

**IPOV (Iggy)**

" The maids?" I asked into the phone.

"_A little shaken, but otherwise physically fine."_ I nodded.

"When are you sending them? They're requested here."

"_Soon. They aren't trusting anyone right now. "_

"Smart of them."

"_Maybe. How's the princess?"_

"I think Anne is speaking to her now."

"_And…h-how's Fang."_

"Listen I get what you did was to protect us, but it tore him up, he isn't the same. Just….come back as soon as its safe."

"_I will just don't give up on him."_

"I won't, I love you, take of yourself."

"_Yeah yeah love you too, bye. Take care of Fang!"_

The call ended. I sighed heavily. Lying to Fang was never easy.

**MPOV**

Fang's lips touched mine with urgency. In the next second I was slammed into my wardrobe. Jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, I stuck my hands in his hair.

Then I was on top of a laid down Fang. We were on the bed, him under me. He flipped us over. I growled and ripped off his shirt. His greedy hands untied my dress in the back and tore it down leaving me in my tank top and boy shorts.

Running my hands down his bare back I licked his bottom lip making him shudder and tug mine with his teeth softly.

Tugging off my tank top his looked down at my black and white polka dotted bra. Smirking, he kissed down my throat and to the valley of my breasts.

With his eyes he asked if it was okay. I nodded breathlessly. Savoring each moment, he slowly took it off.

This wasn't my first time. Little did I know it was his.

**YEAH I AINT WRITING THAT…..**

**I AM STARTING A NEW STORY, I AM PUTTING A SUMMARY OF IT ON ALL MY STORIES NEXT TIME. BUT IF YOU WANT IT SOONER, PM ME OR REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Talk." My tone was cold and cruel even to my own ears. We were sitting in the library, Anne was currently chewing on her nails watching me anxiously. Fang, who is my new body guard apparently, was outside the closed doors.

"Did your father speak about his life before his marriage?" She asked kindly, with pity. I glared at her," No he always seemed sad when I brought it up.." My voice had gotten smaller with each word as I deflated. I was thinking the worst of them, thinking that they had been having an affair all these years while I was growing up. She nodded.

"We were in love. Me, a commoner, with no money or connections? I never thought I had a chance, but Jebadiah always reminded me I was special." She had gotten a dreamy look on her face, sucked into her old love life. "When your father turned 18, a man, he was told about the arranged marriage Queen Margret had planned since he was a boy." Her eyes suddenly grew sad, " He didn't object, he just accepted it and left me. Or, so I thought. He wanted to continue our relationship in secret. I jumped at the opportunity to be with him even if in secret.

"Then we found out Valencia couldn't conceive children. Apparently Margret knew about our meetings and blackmailed us. The deal was when I grew pregnant, Jeb's or not, I would give my baby to Valencia, and she promised in return to never tell Chu- my husband at the time- who abused me. I fought against her until Jeb begged me to accept. I have never seen your father cry or beg, that night I did. He knew about the abuse and didn't want me to get killed by Chu's rage."

It was silent for a few moments. "So who is my biological father?" She furrowed her brows in sympathy. "You are not a royal heir Max, Chu is your real could say you were adopted…" My father, my _real _father was-is- an abuser? No. _No. _Anne jumped and I realized I had shouted that out loud.

"Max sweetheart," I flinched, " I still have a lot to explain and I'm sure you have some questions…" I slumped back and rubbed my temples. "Just finish." Pity clouded her eyes and she looked like she wanted to jump up and hug me, but luckily she didn't. "Chu was angry when he found out I was pregnant, he somehow had found out about the affair. He swore I would regret ever cheating on him. He left. I couldn't work whole pregnant so your father sent checks each month. We stopped seeing each other, but he agreed to sponsor my new agency, Itex, or the public name: "The Institute for Higher Living. It's a lot like Witness protection, but more local." She took a deep breath and continued," I tracked one of Chu's hide outs and when we got there it had the lay out of the castle and photos of you growing up, as well as an invitation to your engagement party. I took action right away, I had my best agent, Fang, turn off the lights right before he would attack and have him grab you."

She seemed relieved. I realized she was finished. "So, I'm in Witness Protection now?" She hesitated. "Max, you're a princess. Have you seen the news? Of course not. Everyone's frantic. Only Jeb knows what really happened and he has to pretend he doesn't. we cant make you disappear, the whole country would notice. So were going to fake your death. At least till Chu is found and put in captivity." My eyes bugged out. Fake my death? What about Ella and Nudge? Oh! They must be frantic!

**Sorry for the long wait I moved about three times since the last time I updated. Review and I'll give you a longer phone call from the mysterious person... :) **


End file.
